BRAVO TEAM
by darkshadow6
Summary: another version of the arrival of the bravo team


RESIDENT EVIL S.T.A.R.S TEAM   
  
Note: I have not Beaten Gamecube version but I know alot so I decided to make this it explains where the S.T.A.R.S members were and what they were doing enjoy  
  
o and here are the paths I will be showing  
  
Bravo Team arrival   
  
Forest  
  
Keenith  
  
Enrico  
  
Rebecca  
  
Richard  
  
Barry  
  
Wesker   
  
secondary note: I will not be doing Kevins or Joshephs cause they died in the begining but I will be explaining how Kevin died ( Kevins the piolit for Bravo team )  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bravo Team Arrival  
  
  
The Bravo Team helicoptor flys above Arclay mountain area approaching Raccoon forest where all the bizarre murders have taken place . The Bravo team has been sent to investagate but all they have seen has been nothing but mountain and trees ." Hey Kevin you see anything " Enrico said." Nothing yet " Kevin said. A screams heard from the woods below. Richard jumps up from his seat." What the hell was that !!! " Richard said." No idea sould we land" Kevin said." Yes land this helicotor there" Enrico said. Enrico is pointing down at a open area." I don't have a good feeling about this" Rebecca said.The helicoptor lands Keenith picks his gun up and opens up the door. " everything looks normal enough " Keenith said.  
Keenith hops down onto the ground." come on guys " Keenith said. Richard jumps to the ground followed by Enrico , Forest , and Rebecca ." Stay here and look after the helicoptor Kevin" Forest said." alright" Kevin said. Keenith and Richard slowly walk into the woods each watching their backs Keenith stops Richard does the same." This areas clear " Richard said . Enrico along with Forest and Rebecca run over to the two and they continue the search for clues . 2 minutes pass .  
Enrico stops." Hey guys I think I hear something " Enrico said." What" Richard said. " I'm going to check it out" Enrico said. Enrico runs forward but stops when he sees the sight of a group of doobermans eating a family." Holy shit !!! " Enrico said. Enrico turns around and runs the dooberman stop and see him as he runs away and take off after him . Enrico stops when he gets to the other members of the Bravo team." GET BACK TO THE HELICOPTOR NOW !!!!!!!" Enrico said.   
The dogs come in site one runs forward and bites Keenith in the arm and trys to drag him to the ground a bullet hits the dog in the head killing it Richard shot it ." Keenith lets get going " Richard said.Keenith and Richard catch up to the others the coptor comes in site quickly they all jump in." Start the helicoptor !" Forest said. " ok " Kevin said. Kevin goes to start it then the doobermen come crashing threw the front window and start tearing Kevin up." ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME HELP NO AHHH!!!!" Kevin said. " We gotta help him" Rebecca said." Theres no time we need to get out of here " Keenith said. Forest goes to open the door as soon as he opens it he gets tackeled by one of the dogs it goes to bite him in the neck but he puts his arm up then fires his gun causeing a bullet to go right into it's skull.  
Forest gets up and jumps out along with the others they run as fast as they can so they can escape the dogs." Those basterds are gonna catch as sooner or later what are we gonna do " Forest said . " Well we could stop and shoot them " Richard said. " they'd kill as before we could kill them theres about 15 of them to many if you ask me"Enrico said. " Don't waste your breath talking it will slow us down " Keenith said. " Theres a house up ahead lets hurry to it" Rebecca said. So the Bravo team has made it to the mysterious house are they save ?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next: Keenith's path  
  
Ok guys please like this and don't be an ass and flame it please I just filling some gaps beetween the game might redo the chapter later 


End file.
